


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（三十）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun
Relationships: allsoo
Kudos: 3





	[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（三十）

1  
金俊勉穿上外套准备好出门，一同要去录音的金钟大却还和金珉锡在客厅的空地板上专心致志堆多米诺，这多米诺长宽高一米，已用时三小时，即将完成。  
金俊勉站在玄关边穿鞋边无奈催促“钟大啊…不要玩了…快点走啦，暻秀他们都已经开始录音了。”  
吴世勋本来长臂交叠胸前坐沙发上，状似专注看两个哥哥堆多米诺，实则出神，听到暻秀两个字，他猛地站起来。  
拍摄已经结束了？现在在公司录音？  
“啊！”金珉锡仰天哀嚎，即将完成的多米诺轰然倒塌。  
金珉锡悲痛欲绝，两眼一抹黑倒地上。金钟大握着最后一块多米诺骨牌的手颤抖，瞪圆的通红眼睛怒视毁掉他三小时心血的罪魁祸首。  
“吴世勋…你个混小子…你手往哪碰…我好不容易堆好的，哦？你一个巴掌全给我碰倒了…干的真好啊你…你给我过来！还不过来？赶紧给我过来！”  
吴世勋被追得绕客厅转圈跑。  
“啊！啊！别打了，我不是故意的啊，哥我现在没空跟你闹着玩！”  
“什么？？你以为我有空跟你闹着玩？！你以为我现在是跟你闹着玩吗？！你看着我的眼睛，看着我的眼睛…我现在想杀了你的心都有了…想死吗，想死吗？要尝尝濒临死亡的绝望吗？你给我过来！吴世勋！！”  
“啊！我都说了我不是故意的了！哥你有完没完！啊！痛啊…！”  
“不是故意的？一句不是故意的你以为就完了？！混蛋小子！三个小时全白费了，你一句不是故意的就完事了？！你往哪跑！你给我全部摆好了再走！”  
“哥，我现在很忙，有重要的事要办啊…”  
“现在有什么事比我的多米诺重要！我的三个小时…我的多米诺…我马上就要完成了，马上就要完成了的…呜……混小子…你给我过来！还不过来？吴世勋你给我过来！让我逮到你你就死定了！”  
“我摆，我摆！啊！啊！疼啊！我摆还不成吗？不要打了！”  
吴世勋伸长手臂准备拿起搭在沙发背的外套逃跑。指尖马上就要碰到衣服，突然脖子被一条手臂勒住，吴世勋被带倒，仰躺跌到地上。  
“咳…咳…救…不能…呼…吸…”吴世勋脖子上的手臂越收越紧。  
“吴世勋…想跑？给我一个，一个，摆好…知道吗…”  
背后勒住他脖子的金珉锡语气阴森森，令人从心底发颤。  
“我摆…咳…我摆…”  
……熊孩子。  
金俊勉两根食指按摩绷紧的太阳穴。

都暻秀不记得这是他第几次在录音过程中走神了。  
“对不起，我再来一遍。”他喉咙有些紧，说话沙哑。  
朴灿烈的担忧都为录音室里的人牵着，都暻秀每皱一下眉头，每停顿一次音节，朴灿烈垂在膝盖间，做祈祷状握在一起的手就连同心脏无意识收紧。  
编曲老师看都暻秀状态实在不好，让他休息一下再继续。  
“对不起。”  
今天是新专辑正式录音，他本应该集中十二分注意力。  
这样的状态不行。什么也做不好。  
他摘下耳麦，揉揉发涨的眉心。  
“暻秀啊。”  
边伯贤推开隔音门进来，笑嘻嘻握住他手腕拉他到面前，“休息会再录。”手在他肩膀上按摩，头顺势贴过来偷偷摸摸在他耳边说:“快点出来，要不然一会成员来了，紫菜包饭就都要被吃掉了。”  
这是什么值得偷偷摸摸说的事吗？小孩子行径。都暻秀笑了。  
录音室里，边伯贤半拥着都暻秀，表情故作紧张，头靠近都暻秀低语了些什么，本有些沮丧的人便笑了。  
边伯贤嘴角也翘起，薄唇更贴近耳边，笑着又讲了一些话，静静听的都暻秀笑意加深。  
在录音室外的工作区，听不到屋内的声音，但两人的笑声仿若穿透玻璃，传进了朴灿烈的耳朵里。  
应该更快一点的。  
更快一点。  
像边伯贤刚才一样，作曲老师刚说完让都暻秀休息便果断地起身，开门进去揽住都暻秀。  
那样，现在安慰他的人，就是我了。  
他坐在录音操作台前，本比坐在身后沙发上的边伯贤离那个情绪低落的人更近。  
都是因为被理不清的心绪束住了手脚。  
录音室的门开了，现在两人的笑声真实传进他耳朵里。  
对上他担心的眼神，都暻秀回以表明他没事的淡笑，随后和边伯贤边闲聊边坐到了沙发上。  
晚一步，步步晚。  
朴灿烈突然冒出这样个想法。  
这个想法更加束缚了朴灿烈的双手双脚。  
“啊！紫菜包饭！”成员打开门一眼就看到了桌上的吃的。  
边伯贤忙给都暻秀喂两个，也往嘴里塞了两，手臂护住食物，左右脸颊鼓着口齿不清说：“我们的！没有你的！”  
大家上前去抢，后边的金俊勉进来，举高手里食品袋子：“别抢，都有的吃。”  
四个人和编曲老师围坐在沙发上，朴灿烈安静坐在一边的办公椅上小口吃着自己的食物，与身边的吵闹格格不入。  
边伯贤又闹都暻秀，将人招惹恼了。  
都暻秀指着边伯贤，睁大珠圆玉润的茶色眼眸向坐在对面的金俊勉控诉道:“这不是在戏弄我吗？”  
边伯贤因为逗人成功弯起下垂眼哈哈笑，嘴笑成四方形，握住都暻秀手指放下来，忙挽回道：“没有没有，sorry~”  
都暻秀抽出手抬起，作势要打，合气道九段的人在都暻秀面前弱得很，边伯贤双臂虚挡在身前，缩脖子笑着往后躲：“我错了，我做错了~”  
“吃饭安静点儿，懂了没。”都暻秀盯边伯贤，声音平缓有魄力。  
边伯贤故作乖巧双手搭膝盖上，表情却俏皮，“我知道了。”  
在这种时候，朴灿烈往往也是戏弄都暻秀的一员。  
可是最近他突然失去了这种能力，能让都暻秀放肆闹，放肆笑的能力。  
倒不是都暻秀对他不再给予反应，而是他自己没办法自然地去闹都暻秀。  
以往他都要起哄着将气氛炒得更热，接过来说句玩笑话或者惹人烦的搞笑动作，非要招惹都暻秀追着打他。  
可他好像再也做不到了，因为不管何时何地，离他远或者近没有任何区别，他总是看他入了神，浮想联翩。  
都暻秀朝向他的一点余光，一点笑意，对他来说就像定身法术，让他招架不能。  
身体定在那，眼睛定在他身上，心脏狂跳不止。  
比逗弄他更想做的，是迫不及待揽他入怀。  
更深入接近他，取悦他…拥有他。  
疯了……  
这样不对，对挚友有这样的想法，简直是疯了。  
边伯贤大胆做夸张表情模仿都暻秀发怒的样子，怒挺胸脯大喘气，“hu…hu…边伯贤！啊——！要把你吃掉嚼碎了！hu…hu…hu…”  
边伯贤真的极有搞笑天赋，让人没有负担，只觉活泼讨喜。  
看来很符合都暻秀的取向，对于边伯贤这次的玩笑都暻秀没有回击，只是微低头默默笑了。  
桃心唇绽开的样子，叫人呼吸放缓。  
见他笑，注视着都暻秀内含戏谑和观察的下垂眼更弯了，呵呵低笑着揽都暻秀入怀。  
边伯贤侧头问怀里的都暻秀:“是这样生气的吧，暻秀？是不是啊。”  
“我没那样过，不是我。”  
“hh…不是我们暻秀？”  
边伯贤亲昵，都暻秀温顺。  
漫过理智边缘，沸腾的不明情绪，令人窒息。  
朴灿烈猛地站起来。  
所有人抬头不明所以地看他。  
朴灿烈以去洗手间为借口，离开了这窒息之地。  
2  
都暻秀出屋透气，从紧张专注的状态放松下来才觉脚步发虚。  
在口袋的手机又震动起来，但他没有接听的打算。  
他知道是谁。  
拍摄的这几天，已经来过无数的信息和电话。  
他很混乱，只想逃避不理。  
但他没有一天不在想，这些情感是从什么时候开始变质，这些感情又为什么会爆发,他自己又为什么做出那样的选择，他的选择决定又如何发展到今天的局面。  
还有那晚……  
只是抚慰而已，有什么呢。  
但如何也无法忽视，身体接触产生的生理高温蔓延到了左胸口，心率加速的那一瞬间。  
真正滚烫的并非在彼此手中宣泄的欲望，是那双润泽的眼睛，嘴中呼出的名字，以及他自己的心…  
他第二天一大早落荒而逃，他不知如何面对吴世勋了。  
即使吴世勋胁迫他，强制将两人绑在一起，即使他从勉强忍受到已经习惯同性间的亲密行为，他也还当吴世勋是最初认识的那个永远笑容明朗叫暻秀哥的弟弟。  
他半纵容半限制。  
他可以像情侣一样同吴世勋交往，约会，牵手，甚至接吻，只要吴世勋有所求，他都有所应。  
但是就到这里了，也只能到这里。  
进一步的接触是不可以的，不光是生理上的，更是心理上的，再一步，他们将彻底无法回归正轨。  
非自愿的交往不可能长久维持，早晚一切都要尘归尘，土归土。到那时候，他还是希望他们之间能回到以前的朋友关系。  
吴世勋很明白他的界线，可吴世勋还是一而再，再而三地去跨越。  
诡计或者强迫倒好了，可吴世勋偏捧着柔软的心送到他面前，他束手无策。  
任何真心，都不应该被轻易伤害。即使有吴世勋胁迫在先，他也无法残忍。  
他曾经的坚定不移在一点点被动摇。所有人，所有事，都在动摇他。  
时至今日，一切已然与最初设想偏离甚远。比理智更强大的，愈加无法抵抗的内心之力，让都暻秀心烦意乱。  
在走廊自动贩卖机前，他看见插兜低头一脸沉思的朴灿烈。  
“灿烈。”都暻秀走到朴灿烈身旁。  
同他一样，今天朴灿烈也好像心事重重。  
除了录音，一直皱着眉沉默不语。  
朴灿烈听到他叫他，转过头。  
身高差让朴灿烈微微低头看他，他一句话不说地注视他，胡桃眼微晃，仿佛在思索什么。  
“怎么了？”这样问他也没有回应，他握住朴灿烈手臂轻晃晃又问了遍怎么了。  
朴灿烈这才回神，回了句我没事。  
真的没有事吗？他望着朴灿烈，不相信他真的没事。  
“我真的没事。”朴灿烈读出他无声的反问，微微弯嘴角安抚着笑了笑。但却躲开了他的眼睛。  
不等他再细问，朴灿烈弯腰取出出口处的饮料，说了句我回去继续录音便转身要走。  
这时都暻秀突然一阵天旋地转。

身后的都暻秀双手抓住了朴灿烈的手臂，接着温暖的身体抵上后背。朴灿烈一惊，心突然慌张到不行，想要拉开都暻秀。  
身后人气息轻的叫了一声灿烈，“我头晕…”  
朴灿烈一时没有听清他的话，“暻秀你怎么了？”“我…站不住了。”  
他赶忙转身，但身上的重量不见了。  
边伯贤不知何时来的，扶着都暻秀肩膀将人揽入怀。他放了颗糖到都暻秀嘴中。  
“是低血糖吗？”“嗯，今天录音的时候看他脸色就很差，果然。”  
完全不需要朴灿烈帮忙，边伯贤让都暻秀头枕着肩膀，撑着他身体让都暻秀靠墙。  
缓过来一点的都暻秀本能依靠身边气息熟悉的人，抬起手臂环住边伯贤的肩膀，边伯贤伸手固定住他的手臂，避免掉下去。  
边伯贤轻声问:“好点吗？还很头晕吗？不用说话，你点头或摇头告诉我就可以。”  
“你低血糖了，再含一颗。”  
边伯贤的动作利落快速，处理冷静得当。他平时看起来一副大咧调皮的样子，但这种时刻总是异常可靠。  
边伯贤的眼睛放在都暻秀身上，一秒也未离开过。  
握了握被都暻秀突然的眩晕吓出冷汗的手心，朴灿烈觉得自己很多余。  
快走吧，在这里干什么呢？  
他完全可以照顾暻秀，无用的我待在这里做什么？  
心里催促自己赶快走开，双脚却像灌了水泥，一动不能动。  
如果在那一刻立即就转过身，现在他会在我怀里。  
被自己的想法惊住，朴灿烈找理由强迫自己离开。  
“我去拿水来。”“嗯，谢谢。”  
边伯贤同他道谢，仿佛他帮忙照顾都暻秀是分外之事。  
无形就将他划分为边伯贤和都暻秀两人关系中的外人。  
可在暻秀身边，事无巨细的人，本来一直是我啊。  
朴灿烈转身大步离开，用手掩嘴，有千斤巨石压在胸口，他呼吸艰难。朴灿烈无法面对自己再不是唯一那个都暻秀会放下所有戒备依靠的亲密者，又万分愤怒和恐惧他对感知都暻秀状况能力的严重衰退。  
整整一个下午，他就在我面前，这么久我都没有注意到他脸色异常，都没有发现他身体出问题。  
他刚刚倒在我身上…我却该死的还在想些和他相比根本不值一提的事……  
我明明一直看着他，一直在看着他啊，那又为什么，什么都看不出来？  
从头到尾，我就只是个笨蛋吗？  
朴灿烈眉头同五脏六腑一样，难受地扭在一起，对猛地涌上心头的悲伤和懊悔无能为力压制。  
3  
暮色降临录音才彻底完成。  
现在都暻秀眼睛只要合起来就可以席地而睡。他托着沉重的步伐艰难地睁着眼往门外走。  
边伯贤站在门口等他。  
薄唇弯起，下垂眼盛满一汪春水，边伯贤温声说：“辛苦了。”  
那些使肩膀后背僵硬的疲惫从压制中释放出来。  
边伯贤对他说辛苦了，他就真觉得，我真的是辛苦了啊，现在可以休息会儿了。  
他伸手臂环住边伯贤，陷进随他动作自动向他大敞的怀抱中。发沉的下巴靠在了边伯贤肩膀上，鼻端闻到安神的皂香。  
边伯贤手臂环在腰上圈着他。不记得是哪个成员采访时说过的，伯贤肩膀宽，看起来瘦其实身上锻炼得结实有力，如果被他拥抱会很有安全感。  
现在他知道了。边伯贤的安全感是这种感觉，有温度又可靠，能全身心依赖。  
好困。他半合眼，倦意席卷而来。  
不应该这样的，他明明清楚边伯贤对他是什么样的感情。  
可…边伯贤很难拒绝。  
无人能拒绝。  
他就那样理所当然的受众人喜爱。因为他生来就是要成为他人美梦的。生来就是为带来快乐和安慰的。  
被上帝垂怜的人喜欢是一种什么样的感觉？  
很难说清。但最确定的一点是，边伯贤的一切，更让人无法拒绝了。  
就，寻求一个简单的拥抱，没什么吧。  
他只是普通人，他也不例外的。  
“累了吧？”  
“嗯…有点…”  
“今天真的辛苦了。”  
“你也是…辛苦了…”  
疲倦侵蚀着他的筋骨和意识，他语速变得很慢，拖到最后一个字已经是气音，吐字不清。  
“暻秀，可不能现在就睡，hh…”边伯贤的轻笑从胸腔震动出，震得他的意识摇摇欲坠。  
“是啊…对…我不睡…”下巴一滑，半边脸埋在了边伯贤肩窝，他闻到边伯贤身上清爽的味道，睫毛太重了…沉到让他完全闭上了眼。  
“暻秀，暻秀啊？”边伯贤轻晃他，“暻秀真的别睡着了，现在还不能睡。”有温热的手掌顺着他后背。  
他仰头深吸一口气，努力睁开了眼,“好，我不睡。”  
“饿吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“我们马上就可以吃晚饭了。”  
“好…太好了…”  
他坚持同边伯贤说话，以免自己在边伯贤怀里睡过去。  
“马上要吃晚饭了~吃饭去吧~嗯？”边伯贤语调轻快，圈着他轻摇，让他维持清醒。  
“hh…嗯。”  
“我们暻秀这么辛苦晚饭多吃啊。”  
他点头，“伯贤，你最近在控制体重么？”  
边伯贤想起来，哀嚎了一声。  
“那…就不能吃晚饭了，是这样吧？”  
“是这样……”边伯贤突然陷入巨大的悲伤中。  
他安慰地拍拍边伯贤后背。  
“喂——那边那两个，再不过来就要被留下晚上守夜了——”已经走出老远的队长回身对落队的两人喊。  
“哇…今天这样走一遍才发现，这条走廊好长好深啊……”成员也回身大声对队长讲。  
“可不是，”金俊勉手臂交叉胸前，抬抬下巴，“你看，远处没有开灯，看不到尽头呢……”  
有人耸起肩膀，两手搓着手臂，“哥…你这样说，我感觉有点凉嗖嗖的……哦？那边好像有什么东西，但是太黑了看不清，不会是……！”  
金俊勉镇定自若说：“大惊小怪什么，这么黑这么深，夜里有点什么…也很正常嘛。或许是……”  
还未等金俊勉讲完，那边的两个人就边大叫边飞奔过来，好像身后真有什么东西追他们一样。  
“哎呦，这两个胆小鬼。”  
恶作剧得逞的两人击掌。  
两人冲向他们，又从金俊勉和金珉锡中间空道飞速穿过。  
金俊勉转身冲那两个背影喊：“哎，哎！怎么还跑啊？哎别跑了！”  
“追过来了！追过来啦！”边伯贤边头也不回地跑边惊恐地大喊。  
“不，不会，真有什么吧？”金珉锡突然觉得后颈有点凉。  
“不会不会。刚才我们不是逗他们才那样讲的嘛。什么东西都没有。”金俊勉摆摆手，语气肯定。眼睛却怯怯瞅向后面。  
“走，走廊的灯怎么开始一个个灭了？”  
“我不知，知道啊？”  
“我，我看还是先跑为妙。我走了啊！”说完拔腿就跑。  
“喂！等等我等等我！一起走啊！！”金俊勉脚底生烟地追了上去。  
（公司的灯是声控节能型的，原来大家都不知道啊……）

4  
录音完，晚上紧接着是公司年度赞助商晚会。  
他们一行人换好西装做电梯到公司一层主会厅，到的时候香槟塔已经搭好，公司艺人陆续到达。和大厅的成员们汇合，都暻秀发现吴世勋未在队伍中。他去看手机信息，吴世勋给他留言让他去休息室找他，有话要说。  
金钟仁又丢三落四，这次是将领带忘在了休息室，但他一时走不开。他主动代取，以此去找吴世勋。  
朴灿烈手搭上他的肩膀，刚要开口，但边伯贤先一步，“我去拿，”边伯贤对他说，“你别来回走动了，刚吃完晚饭还好，但消耗太多再眩晕怎么办？”  
朴灿烈开口：“暻秀我去取。我去就可以了，你休息吧。”  
“那灿烈取，暻秀你呆在我这。谢了，灿烈。”  
“…没什么。不用这样。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“不用和我道谢，我只是在做…”朴灿烈突然顿住。都暻秀转头看朴灿烈，朴灿烈微皱眉好像在苦恼。  
“灿烈？”都暻秀叫了他一声，朴灿烈将脸转向他。  
朴灿烈的一双桃花眼漂亮又英朗，光华夺目，轻微上挑的眼尾一抹潋滟，眼底所有喜怒哀乐都是坦荡清明的。  
可今天不一样，都暻秀望着黑水银般的瞳仁，读不出他现在是何种心情。  
这双眼静默注视他片刻后，朴灿烈轻握了握他肩膀，继续说“只是在做理所当然应该照顾的事而已。”  
“嗯…是啊，谁不是呢？”  
“这一直是我在做的事。”  
“这并不是什么特权。”  
他们怎么了？都暻秀疑惑看面前两人。明显这话中有话。  
他握住朴灿烈的手臂，“不用我没事，都是我一直帮钟仁找东西，还是我去吧。”他总觉在这里再呆一会，自己会被卷入莫名紧张的局面中。

往休息室走，他看到吴世勋。  
吴世勋黑发规整向后梳，穿白衬衫灰西裤，从头到脚每处线条都疏朗笔挺，他靠墙而立，不停抬手腕看表。  
那晚的灼热莫名从心底涌上来，有一瞬间，都暻秀想转身逃走。  
他稳住心神继续往前走，吴世勋听到脚步声转过头，看见他，眼睛瞬间亮了。  
“暻秀哥……”  
吴世勋长腿两步走到他面前，上来就要抱住他。  
“进来说。”他制止吴世勋动作，握住吴世勋手腕将他带进空无一人的休息室。  
门一合上，吴世勋就转过他肩膀从正面抱紧他。  
吴世勋说话鼻音很重，满心的委屈“哥为什么不接我电话，为什么不回我信息？”  
“我有接你电话。”  
“可我打了很多电话，你只回了一通说你在拍摄，信息你全部没回我。”  
“我…我真的很忙。”  
他拉下吴世勋的手臂，“走吧，晚会要开始了。”吴世勋又抱住他，头靠他肩膀上，“我不去参加晚会，哥也不要去了。”  
“这是工作，不要胡闹。”他往外掰在他腰上的手臂，然而吴世勋力气很大。  
“我没有胡闹，我已经一个星期没见你了。我不想工作，我只想和你在一起。”  
“放手。”  
“哥…”  
“放手。  
“……”  
吴世勋执拗，将他往怀里按，他只好不客气推开他。  
吴世勋小孩子脾气又上来，看来现在不是好好谈的时候。都暻秀转身开门要走，吴世勋从身后猛地抱住他，急躁的鼻息呼在脸颊上，低沉嗓音震耳边“不许走…不能走…”  
环住他的长臂越收越紧，牢牢困住他。坚硬胸膛紧贴后背，那腰上的和胸前的手臂像是枷锁，他有些喘不上气，都暻秀的感官又忆起那晚的桎梏怀抱，那晚的潮热，甚至手中的烫硬射的白稠热液滴到手指上的感觉，他慌张去扯那两条手臂，“放开。”但吴世勋死不放手。  
“哥你还没有原谅我么？是我不懂事惹你生气了，对不起。我无法忍受你被那种人接触，碰一下都受不了。可是我不应该不分场合就要动手，对不起，我再也不会那么冲动对不起…你骂我吧，打我，哥你想怎么罚我都可以，只要是能让你消气的事我都会做的。”  
“但是哥如果没有原谅我的话，那晚为什么允许我睡你屋里？”  
“那晚你…”  
“那天我喝醉了，是哥照顾我的对吧？那不就代表原谅我了吗？可第二天早上为什么又什么也没说就去拍摄了？”  
“……”  
算了…他喝醉了又知道什么？  
他抬手，指腹拂过吴世勋面颊，软下语气，“下次不要那么冲动。”  
“我错了哥…对不起…”  
吴世勋趴在他身上，低声道歉。  
如果理不清，那么不如就此过去。就当那晚什么也没发生，一切都一如既往。  
吴世勋用了香水，清冽的男士香加吴世勋的紧抱如网笼罩他。  
他握了握腰侧那只骨节分明的手，“世勋，你抱太紧了。”  
“哥…你原谅我了吗…”吴世勋在他耳边小心翼翼问。对待小朋友，他语气自然温和起来，给了吴世勋肯定的回答。  
吴世勋这才松下力道。  
“我也是，那天我太严厉了，对不起。”  
“才没有，哥说我说得对。”  
耳后皮肤上有一瞬温热柔软的触感，吴世勋偷偷亲了他一下。既然是偷偷，那就假装没感觉到吧。省的还要教训他不能在外面过分接触。  
“啊…身体好酸呐……”吴世勋可怜嘟囔。  
“哪里？”  
“手臂。”  
都暻秀伸手，从圈着他腰腹的前臂顺着往上按摩。  
“今天哥不是在公司录音嘛，本来想跟俊勉哥一块过去找你，可是我不小心碰倒了珉锡哥摆的多米诺。我被珉锡哥勒着脖子一块一块重新摆好的，哇…大哥…有时候太恐怖了……哥不要光按手臂了，我浑身都好僵硬，肩膀也是，脖子也是，啊，腰，腰最严重了，哥能不能帮我按一下？”  
按腰多少让人感觉暧昧，而且吴世勋故意凑到他耳边笑嘻嘻说，坏心思昭然若揭，都暻秀脸不红心不跳，两指狠拉身后人耳垂整治他，疼得吴世勋啊啊怪叫。  
“暻秀哥我错了…”他饶过他，轻揉了揉耳垂后放开，手准备放下时被吴世勋握在了手心里摩挲。  
吴世勋的脸蹭着他耳边的发，叹道:“唉…哥，我想吻你。”  
这话直白真挚，莫名地，他心怦怦跳，“这是公司。”  
“我知道，可是我真的好想吻你…”  
“……回去再说。”  
吴世勋精神一振，歪头看他，眼睛笑弯成倒月牙。  
“回去就可以吻你了是吗哥？是不是啊哥？”  
像让大人承诺一定要给糖吃的小孩儿。  
都暻秀实在忍不住笑了一下，“噢。”  
吴世勋脸埋到他肩膀上呵呵笑。  
“不能接吻，亲亲脸行不行？”  
“不行。”  
“手呢？”  
“更不行。”  
“呜哇…哥真的好严格……那就这样让我多抱一会儿，这个不能说不行。”  
就这样安静让吴世勋抱了好一会，他想起过来是要拿金钟仁的领带，他带着挂在身上就是不肯起来的树懒转过身来，那条领带正好就搭在面前的沙发背上。  
他伸手拿起，“找到了。走吧。”身后的吴世勋拿过他手里的领带，cody为防止混淆，在上面贴了带成员名字的标签。  
吴世勋看到上面贴的“金钟仁”三个字，一甩手将领带扔回了沙发背。  
“你干什么？”  
他伸手又要去拿，但吴世勋握住他双手压在腰腹上。  
“我讨厌金钟仁。”  
“胡说什么。”都暻秀皱了眉。  
“我讨厌金钟仁，因为我喜欢的人总是关心他照顾他，因为我男朋友比起我更重视他。”  
“世勋…钟仁刚才把领带忘在这里，我来帮他带过去而已。”  
“……所以，你不是特意来找我的？”  
他无奈叹气，“当然也是来找你。”  
吴世勋放开他，他疑惑回身，吴世勋面无表情注视他。“如果金钟仁没有恰好将领带忘在休息室，你就不会特意过来一趟了，对吧。”  
“你这什么话，我说过我是来找你。”  
吴世勋冷哼一声，转身开门就要走，都暻秀赶忙握住吴世勋手腕。“世勋，你又在生什么气？”  
都暻秀注意到吴世勋手腕上戴着一条手绳，绳上没有装饰，只是绳扣是用银做的圆盘，上面刻着一个“D”，他记得这是他们的情侣手绳，他的那一条刻着“O”。  
“你怎么能在公司戴这个？摘下来。”  
吴世勋侧过身看他，满不在意道：“我戴又没什么，反正哥从来就没戴过，谁会知道这手链是一对的？”  
“还是不要外戴好。”  
“我不摘，让别人看见了更好。”吴世勋冷冰冰抽出手腕。  
又在无理取闹。  
小孩子就是不能纵容。  
他拽住吴世勋手腕，直接摘下手绳塞口袋里。转身拿过领带越过吴世勋开门往外走。  
吴世勋出屋跟上来，从后一把抓住都暻秀手臂强硬让他停下了脚步。  
都暻秀恼怒回头，“你做什么。”  
吴世勋剑眉蹙紧，表情受伤又生气，气息不平问道:“哥…你怎么能对我这么冷酷？”  
“你不要无理取闹。”  
“我无理取闹？信息不回我，电话也不回我，我想解释道歉也没办法。我天天都在担心你是不是还在生气。好不容易见到你你却这么无情对我，无情地摘掉我的手绳…哥以为我是耍气才戴的吗？我为什么要戴着手绳？因为我想你。你不理我，我只能随身带着它看着它想你。可是我如此紧张，如此在意的暻秀哥，关心的永远是别人…难道不是你太冷酷了吗？哥为什么你总是无视我？”  
他不是来找他了吗？他不也听他解释，接受他的道歉了吗？他只是帮金钟仁拿一条领带，为什么要将事情复杂化？还有，如果他真冷酷，他就不会纵容吴世勋到今天。  
这是在公司走廊，晚会也要开始，他最近身体状况不好，吴世勋突然的情绪化让他头痛，没力气也不想同吴世勋在这里理论。  
他压住火深呼吸，“我不想和你吵。我先去大厅了，你自己冷静会儿再过来。”  
但吴世勋不放开他。  
“放手。在我还好好说话的时候。”  
“放手？我放手你就可以去金钟仁身边了是吗？这回他该高兴了，终于如他所愿了。”吴世勋语气透着讥讽。  
“马上把话收回去！”都暻秀语气严厉非常，“以后再也不许说这种阴阳怪气的话。”  
被表情严肃的暻秀哥镇住，“对不起…我收回。不许走。”吴世勋诚心悔改了两秒，但随后立即理直气壮要求都暻秀。  
都暻秀甩吴世勋的手但甩不开。他瞪他，沉着怒气说放手。  
吴世勋沉默无言，漆黑的双眸一眨不眨注视他。  
“吴世勋我只再说一遍，放手。”  
吴世勋不听，一味将他往后拽。  
“暻秀哥叫你放手。”一只手插进来，挥开了吴世勋抓着他的。  
是金钟仁。  
金钟仁握住都暻秀手腕站他身前。  
面前的两人无声对峙，静的能听见针掉落地上的声音。  
眉目锋利如刀剑，针尖对麦芒，空气炽热。  
这是都暻秀最不想看到的局面。  
晚会要表演的乐队推开走廊的门，一群人抱着乐器进来，占据了不宽的走廊。  
吴世勋被擦肩而过的人带着往后退了几步，对峙局面被打破。  
“走了哥，晚会要开始了。”  
金钟仁揽着他肩膀转身往大厅走，将吴世勋晾在身后。


End file.
